


他们生活的世界

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	他们生活的世界

1.  
“杨先生，您再看一下这份合同，没问题的话就签个字。”

陈立农走进银行的时候，正看到林彦俊在给杨先生介绍贷款合同。  
他走过去，先是对林彦俊点了个头笑了一下，算是打过招呼，然后才和杨先生开始交流。  
“杨先生，这个尾款贷下来之后，我们就可以完成这次交易了，具体的您和我回一趟中介我们给您详细讲好吧。”

陈立农做二手房的房产中介已经有一年了。  
他大学一毕业就找了这份工作，虽然收入不是说多高，但好歹稳定，日子也算得上小康。

他认识林彦俊是偶然。

那时候他刚开始工作，很多事情都不懂，当他带着第一个要贷款的顾客来到银行的时候，简直手忙脚乱不知所措。  
就在买家和银行的工作人员都忍无可忍的时候，林彦俊出现了。  
“我来吧。”他轻轻拍了拍原来的工作人员，在位置上坐下。  
“先生，请问有什么可以帮助你的呢？”他笑着问道。  
陈立农看着他脸上的酒窝有点走神。

就这样，陈立农卖出了自己的第一套房子。

“你，你好，我叫陈立农，就在你们银行旁边的房产中介工作，今天，今天谢谢你帮我啊，我，我请你吃饭吧。”  
陈立农一直在银行门口蹲守，一看到林彦俊下班了就上去拦住了他，一边走一边说。  
“这是我的工作，你不用谢我。”  
林彦俊面无表情的回了一句就走开了。  
留陈立农一个人愣在原地。

 

“诶，你下班了，走，我请你吃饭啊！”  
陈立农结束了杨先生的单子就在银行门口等着林彦俊下班，一看到他出来就娴熟的揽过他的肩膀向前走去。  
一年过去，他们两个到底还是熟悉了起来。  
陈立农每次有顾客要贷款都会找林彦俊给他办。  
林彦俊不过大他五岁，却很成熟稳重，人很聪明又很负责，事情交给他陈立农就基本不用操心了。  
当然，作为“回报”，陈立农每卖出一套房子就会请林彦俊吃饭。  
一来二去，陈立农知道了林彦俊私下里并不像工作时那样爱笑，甚至不爱说话，一下班就恢复到一张冷脸。  
但是他人其实很好，也很好说话，你只要耍一耍无赖，他就拿你没办法。  
这一点陈立农倒是一开始就知道了。

又回到他们第一次见面的时候。  
陈立农在原地愣了一会，疾步走上去拉住已经走远了的林彦俊。  
“我说请你吃饭，这便宜你不占，那不如你请我吃饭啊！”  
林彦俊似乎被吓到了，傻站着不知道反驳，还没有反应过来就被陈立农拉走了，糊里糊涂的请他吃了一顿饭。  
第一顿饭。

所有偶然，都变成了必然。

 

2.  
“咚咚咚。”  
林彦俊听到敲门声，从床上爬起来打开门。  
“哈喽！”  
陈立农站在门口，笑眯眯地看着他。  
林彦俊皱着眉头揉了揉眼睛，露出难以置信的表情。  
“这么晚了，你怎么来了？”  
陈立农笑着扬了扬手上的黑色塑料袋。  
“来找你喝酒！”  
林彦俊疑惑的看着陈立农从开了一半的门挤进来，直接坐在客厅的地上，打开手上了袋子，掏出很多罐装的啤酒。  
“过来啊！愣着干什么？”  
林彦俊把门关上，也到客厅坐下。

“你怎么买了这么多酒啊！”林彦俊看着桌上的瓶瓶罐罐忍不住说。  
“啊？没什么啊，就想找你喝酒嘛。”  
陈立农打开一罐啤酒递给林彦俊，自己也开了一罐，装模作样的碰了杯，然后仰起头就一饮而尽。林彦俊看他这样也没再说什么，只是慢慢的喝着手上的啤酒。  
两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天，林彦俊也不问什么，大部分时候只是听着陈立农说。

“我今晚能不能住在你这里啊？”陈立农喝得有点醉了，趴在桌子上抬起半个头问。  
林彦俊只是叹了一口气，从地上起来，把陈立农手上的啤酒拿开，把人架起来拖到卧室，轻轻地放到床上，把枕头摆在适当的位置，被子搭在肩头，露出喝得红彤彤的脸。  
安顿好陈立农之后，林彦俊才走出去收拾了客厅，轻手轻脚避免发出声音，又害怕自己洗澡会太吵，就随便洗了个脸。  
回到卧室，从柜子里又拿出一床被子，铺在床边的地上，拿下床上的另一个枕头。背对着床，闭上了眼睛。

“睡了吗？”  
不知道过了多久，陈立农迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，窗户露进一点光，他看到林彦俊背对着他睡在床边的地板上。  
陈立农只是自言自语，没想林彦俊真的没睡。  
“怎么了？”林彦俊没有转过来，保持着侧躺的姿势没有动。  
陈立农没有回话，沉默了一会。

“你怎么不问我为什么不回家？”  
“嗯，那你为什么不回家？”林彦俊略显敷衍的问。  
陈立农失笑。  
“因为我家被水淹了，真的哦！楼上人家的水管坏了，全部淹到我家来了，他们家又没人在，房东说这个事情他不管，我就没地方去了。”陈立农像是等着他问一样，一股脑说了一大堆。  
“哦。”林彦俊停留两秒，只回答了一个字。  
陈立农对他这副样子已经习以为常了，毫不在意的翻了个身，仰面看着天花板。  
“你说，我什么时候能买一套自己的房子呢？我一个卖房子的自己还租房子住，说出去人家该不敢找我买房子了。”  
陈立农不等林彦俊做出反应就继续说。  
“房子里的家具要按照我喜欢的样子放。”  
“房子里还要有人，有一个我喜欢的人就够了。”  
“那你喜欢什么样的人呢？”林彦俊突然接话。  
陈立农又重新翻过来侧躺着，林彦俊还是只露出一个后脑勺，要不是刚回了他的话，他还以为他睡着了。  
“我也说不好。”陈立农轻轻叹了一口气。

哑场。

“睡吧，不早了。”林彦俊说。  
“嗯，睡吧。”  
陈立农闭上了眼睛。  
“今天谢谢你。”  
“没事。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

第二天早上陈立农醒的时候窗外的太阳已经明晃晃的了，林彦俊的“地铺”已将收拾好了放在飘窗上。  
宿醉过后头疼得要命，陈立农挣扎着从床上爬下来。  
走出卧室，发现自己昨晚在客厅留下的一片狼藉已经收拾得干干净净了。

“你醒了。”  
林彦俊从厨房走出来，把手上的品锅轻轻放在餐桌上。  
“东西我给你准备好了，去收拾一下来吃早饭了。”

等到陈立农从洗手间出来坐到餐桌旁边的时候，桌上已经摆好了早餐，碗里的粥凉到正好可以吃了，荷包蛋煎得很好看，圆滚滚的躺在盘子上。  
盘子下面压着一张纸条。

我去上班了，你不用着急，给你们老板发过信息说你会迟一点去，昨晚喝了那么多酒，早餐吃清淡一点好了。吃完你不用管，晚上我会收拾。

陈立农拿着纸条傻笑了一会，然后咬了一口荷包蛋。  
嗯，有点淡。下次要告诉他多放一点盐。

 

3.  
陈立农忙了两个星期，终于又要卖出一套房子了。  
但是当他再去银行的时候，林彦俊却不在了。

“诶，之前一直负责我的业务的那个工作人员，就林彦俊啊，他不在吗？”  
“哦你说他啊！他休假了。”  
“休假？现在是休假时间吗？”  
陈立农询问的工作人员抬起头来。  
“你不知道吗？他的业绩报表出了一点问题，主管让他休假去了。”

陈立农一结束业务就跑到林彦俊家，拍了半天门也没有人回应。  
林彦俊是一个很宅的人，平时即使放假也不会出去，只是窝在家里看书。

看来这一次他是真的出去休假了。

但难道这样就找不到他了吗？  
那也太小瞧陈立农了。  
不出两天，消息灵通的陈立农就知道了林彦俊的去向。

 

当陈立农风尘仆仆的出现在林彦俊面前时，林彦俊一下有点没有反应过来。  
“你，你怎么在这啊？”  
林彦俊彼时正坐在一个餐厅，陈立农二话不说就拉开他对面的椅子坐了下来。  
“我来请你吃饭啊！我又卖出一套房子，每次不是都要请你吃饭的嘛！”  
林彦俊看着陈立农，忍不住低下头笑了。  
每次陈立农一耍无赖他就拿他没办法。

 

吃完饭陈立农就一路跟着他走回酒店，一直到房间门口。  
林彦俊一只手掏出房卡，但是却不开门，而是回过头来看着陈立农。  
林彦俊眨了眨自己的大眼睛，意思是陈立农怎么还不走。  
而陈立农则是抬了抬下巴，示意林彦俊开门。  
两个人就这样在门口僵持了一会，终于还是林彦俊忍不住说话了。  
“你什么意思啊？”  
“我来的匆忙，没有订酒店，在你房间睡一晚不行吗？”  
“我这是大床房。”  
“嗯，那又怎么样呢？”  
林彦俊觉得自己的意思已经很明白了，但陈立农明显是故意装傻。  
他叹了一口气，只好抬手打开门。

门还只打开一个缝，陈立农就飞速钻进去，还直接躺在了床上。  
“诶诶诶，你干嘛！你洗澡了吗？这外面的衣服你就直接躺在床上啊！起来起来起来！”  
林彦俊走到床边把陈立农拉起来，推搡着把人塞进浴室。  
等到林彦俊自己从浴室出来的时候已经很晚了，陈立农四仰八叉的躺在床上睡熟了。  
他笑着摇摇头，准备自己躺在椅子上凑活一晚。

走到床边把被陈立农压住的被子往上扯了扯，准备从床上拿走一个枕头。  
突然，陈立农伸出手来一把拉住林彦俊，稍一用力，就把他拽倒在了床上。  
“就睡床吧。”  
林彦俊还呆滞着，就被陈立农蒙进了被子里，塞了一个枕头在脑袋下面。  
“睡吧。”  
陈立农结束了一系列的动作就转过去仰面睡了，剩林彦俊一个人还处在震惊中瞪大了眼睛。

一张大床两边各陷下去一半。  
林彦俊闭上了眼睛。  
一个晚上，就这样过去。

 

第二天，陈立农醒的很早，林彦俊还埋在枕头里睡着，他把林彦俊叫醒，不由分说就要带他出去。  
两个人收拾好出门的时候，天才亮起一边。  
“我们去看日出吧！”  
陈立农异想天开，带着林彦俊就往山坡上面爬，等他们好不容易到山顶的时候，太阳早就高高的挂在头顶了。  
“嘿嘿，那，我们就看晚霞吧，一样的一样的。”陈立农不好意思的挠了挠头。  
林彦俊倒是不甚在意，左走走右瞧瞧也乐得自在。  
两个人误打误撞的看了晚霞之后，就往山下走。  
爬了一天山精力是不足了，但兴致却倒高昂。  
晚上两个人又一起去了海边。

 

深一脚浅一脚的走在海滩上的时候，陈立农总是偷瞄林彦俊。  
一天了，他对林彦俊的担心一句也没提。  
他只想在他需要的时候陪他一下。  
哪怕只是一个无眠的夜晚也好，一场错过的日出也好。

林彦俊在沙滩上坐了下来，抬起头来看着陈立农，拍了拍自己旁边，示意他坐下来。  
陈立农在林彦俊旁边坐下，林彦俊却不看他，只是看着天。  
“你看星星，挺好看的。”  
陈立农顺着林彦俊的目光往上看，真的有很多星星。  
“谢谢。”  
正在陈立农痴痴的看着天上的星星的时候，林彦俊很轻的说。

陈立农笑了。  
他们彼此都很明白。

 

林彦俊突然靠近过来。  
给了陈立农一个吻。

这个吻很轻，很快，陈立农因为震惊而睁大的眼睛还来不及闭上。  
他的眼前只有林彦俊微微颤抖的睫毛和眼角一个伤疤。  
不知道是怎么来的。  
不知道痛不痛。  
陈立农一片空白的大脑里开始想这些“无关紧要”的东西。

林彦俊很快就离开了他的唇，头没力气的耷拉在他的肩膀上。  
声音很轻的在他耳边说。

“我想跟你说对不起，也想跟你说再见。”  
“但我想了想，还是决定跟你说，”  
“我喜欢你。”

 

4.  
“请A108号顾客到vip3号窗口。”  
“您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的？”  
林彦俊抬起头来，看到他面前站的却是陈立农。

一个月了。  
林彦俊的业绩问题早就水落石出，已经恢复工作三个星期了，但是一直都没有再见到陈立农来找他处理业务，甚至在银行里都没有见过他。  
那天晚上过后，陈立农再也没有找过林彦俊。  
他应该在躲着自己吧。林彦俊心里想。

“贷款。”陈立农笑着把手上的资料放到桌上。  
林彦俊看了他两秒，深呼吸了一下，调整了一下自己的状态。  
“你知道的，贷款要本人亲自来，中介不能代为办理。”  
“我知道啊。”  
林彦俊愣着抬起头。  
“你要买房？”林彦俊反应过来。  
“嗯，对啊，我家具什么的都准备好了。”  
林彦俊挑了挑眉毛，示意自己明白了，开始处理手上的资料。

陈立农突然把胳膊架到桌子上，倾过来靠近了林彦俊。  
“你要不要搬来和我住？”  
林彦俊从资料里抬起头来，不解的看着陈立农。  
“啊？”

“我的房子里，只缺一个我喜欢的人了。”

 

终


End file.
